indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Revolution
}} The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Revolution'' is an educational game that accompanies the first volume of the DVD set of The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones. It appears on Disc 12 of Volume 1. Official summary In this educational game based on ''Spring Break Adventure, you guide Young Indy and his cousin Frank through the southern U.S. along the Mexican border. Educational as well as entertaining, this game presents challenges, riddles and puzzles that are best answered by your knowledge of the historical facts and figures contained within.'' Summary The game uses a point-and-click interface to guide the player through different animated scenes, retracing and expanding on the steps of Indiana Jones in the latter part of Spring Break Adventure - from his aunt's ranch to Jones' decision to leave the Mexican Revolution. It also uses clips from the film, switching from an animated style to video clips and back. As Indy, the character is given the opportunity to purchase supplies and manage food, water and health during the journey. Some types of items can be found, bought, or traded for. Money can also be found, traded for or earned through playing blackjack. Conversations provide different dialog options, and at times, a trivia question is asked. Answers can be found in the in-game guide book, and getting trivia questions right will unlock twenty different "Indy cards". After joining with Pancho Villa, Indy will be forced into some gun battles against US soldiers. These encounters are played by using the mouse to target enemies. During the journey, choices will be presented to the player - usually for the choice of route to be taken, which may result in different events happening. A simple mouse-dragging puzzle is used once, to help wire the train before the raid on Ciudad Guerrero. The game ends with a slideshow on Pancho Villa, John J. Pershing, William Randolph Hearst, the Mexican Revolution, and the opportunity to view the collected "Indy cards" and print out three different images to color. Unfortunately, the game design is not always easy to understand. Indy can die while on the road, and it is not often clear why he died (injuries, lack of water, etc.). Further, after Indy dies, the player has to quit the game and restart it in order to play again. The game automatically saves the player's progress, so playing again after a death will restart the player at the last save point - giving no chance to go further back to a previous save point, or backtrack within the game. The opportunity to trade items with other characters only happens once per each scene. Continuity issues *Indiana Jones is portrayed as blonde in the animated style of the game. *Jones keeps a diary in the game, which incorrectly states that the year is 1911. *In Spring Break Adventure, Demetrios is referred to only by nickname, "Claw", while here he is identified as "Demetrius" (misspelled). *Columbus, New Mexico is simply referred to as Border Town on the map, though a character in the town calls it Columbus. Credits The game was produced by LucasArts, and developed by Riverdeep and Asylum Entertainment, with assistance from Skywalker Sound and Lucasfilm. External links * Category:Computer and Video Games Category:The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones